


Love Bites

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley and Peter finally realize how they really feel about each other, with some matchmaking from Amy and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This story is officially on hiatus because I'm stuck on where to take it and have been for a long time. I'll update it when I know what chapter 3 looks like.

“Charley, you and I can’t be together anymore.”  
My mouth hung open as the words flew from Amy’s mouth. _Amy… I’d fought to save her from a vampire who had lived next door to me and tried to kill our entire neighborhood. Finally, after waiting so long, I had surrendered to her charms in the penthouse while my new roommate and vampire-killing partner, magician Peter Vincent, was doing his magic show. How the hell could she suddenly decide to break up with me?!_ I desperately wanted to say all this to her, but all I could manage was a confused “Why?”  
She sighed. “You’re in love with someone else.”  
_What?_  
“You don’t realize it yet, but you’re in love with someone else. I can’t possibly date you knowing that you’d be happier with them, but I’m always here as a friend.”  
I racked my brain, trying to figure out who I could possibly be in love with. “OK, it’s not any of your friends. It’s not Regina, Peter’s new PA. It’s definitely not Jerry, ‘cause he tried to kill us and we killed him. I’m drawing a blank, Amy. Please help me figure it out!”  
Amy covered my hand with one of hers. “Look, who do you always talk to when things go wrong? Who do you coach through all their problems? Whose face do you see guiding you through when you’re in trouble? Whose cell phone calls do you always answer first? Who do you hang out with whenever you don’t have plans with me, your other friends, or your mom? Hell, who was your last wet dream about?”  
As Amy fired the questions at me, I answered them all in my head. The answers were all the same, and… fuck. _Fuck. How do I, a heretofore straight young man, tell my much older, famous, issue-laden, also heretofore straight roommate that I love him? Am I bi or is it just this particular man? Do I even need to rush into categorizing myself? What’s Mom going to think?_  
As if she heard my last mental question, Amy smiled and said, “Don’t worry, I already told your mom. She thinks Peter feels the same way for you, and she wants you two to be happy.”  
_I’m free to pursue him? I’m free to pursue him?!_ This was just too much, and I said the only other word my overloaded mind could form: “Shit.”


	2. Is It OK?

I took a deep breath as I stared out the windscreen of my SUV. _OK, breathe, Peter. There’s no vampires, just Mrs. Brewster,_ the rational part of my mind said.   
_Yeah,_ screamed the panicked part, _but vampires don’t decide whether or not you can tell the bloke you love how you feel!_   
_Focus, Peter!_ said the part focused on my mission. _Faint heart never won fair vampire hunter._   
I took another breath, got out of the car, and knocked on the door.   
“Oh, hi, Peter.”   
I noticed that she was smiling as she greeted me and nervously smiled back. “Hello, Mrs. Brewster.”   
She shook her head, still smiling. “Peter, we’ve known each other for a while. I keep telling you it’s OK to call me Jane.”   
I sighed. “Uh, Jane, could I come in? I have something important I need to ask you.”   
Jane gestured toward the sofa, closing the door behind us. “Sure, of course. What do you need to talk about?”   
I took another deep breath. “Jane, uh-there’s no easy way to say this, but-oh, bollocks.” My voice trailed off to a whisper on the last words. How pathetic was I that I couldn’t get this out?   
“Language, Peter,” Jane gently scolded me, but her mouth was turning up a bit at the corners. “Just spit it out.”   
I looked at the coffee table and tried again. This time it was a little easier. “Again, there’s no easy way to say this, Jane, but I’m in love with your son. Normally I would just ask the person I love out directly, but I thought that since I’m famous and much older than Charley, the most respectful thing to do would be to ask you first. Would it be OK if I asked him out? If you want him to move out and not talk to me again I understand-”   
“Peter!” Jane held up her hand to cut me off. She was smiling again as she explained, “I already know. Amy told me, and she and I know how much you genuinely love and care about Charley and how much he loves you. We want both of you to be happy, and we will be as long as you two are.”   
_Holy shit!_ my mind screamed. I took a moment to compose myself enough to suppress the bad language and finally said, “Th-thank you so much, Jane.”   
My heart leapt at her reply: “You’re welcome. Now what the hell are you waiting for? Get out of here and ask the boy out!”


End file.
